


Beard

by sdk



Series: 10th Anniversary Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Beard".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> One of my 10th Anniversary Drabbles

Teddy closes his eyes and inhales James’ arousal. He slides his cheek along James’ tender inner thigh, smiling as James trembles. 

"Fuck—Teddy—"

Teddy gives James’ cock a lick, just enough to make it strain for more attention, then slides his cheek back down James’ thigh again.

When Teddy first started growing in his beard, James had great fun taking the piss out of him and his sparse whiskers. But once Teddy went down on him, he shut right up about it. 

Except for the moaning. 

"Teddy—God—"

Teddy grins, tilts his head, and moves on to the other thigh.


End file.
